


Two Little Lines

by jordanwinchesterimagines



Series: Two Little Lines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, Dad!Dean, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Men of Letters Bunker, Reader-Insert, Sam Ships It, Secret pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanwinchesterimagines/pseuds/jordanwinchesterimagines
Summary: You stared off into space, unable to comprehend what the plastic stick in your hand was telling you. A baby... wow. How were you going to bring a baby into this world, when you were constantly fighting monsters, traveling.... what would Dean say? He would most likely try to get out, to settle down. But you knew he wouldn't be happy. He loved hunting too much. So you did the only thing you thought you could do. You left





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is an already completed series. So I will be uploading all of the parts of this series fairly quickly. This was the first big series that I wrote, so I hope you enjoy it!

You sat on the cool tile floor, your head in your hands as you tried to take deep even breaths. It was quiet in the bunker, and you tried to focus on anything but the silence surrounding you. Two minutes. You closed your eyes and counted the drips leaking from the bathroom sink 11…. 12…. 13…. 14 you stopped to look at the timer on your phone. One minute. Pulling your legs to your chest you let out a shaky breath. You went back to counting…. 20…21…22. The familiar sound of your timer going off told you that your two minutes were up. There was a good chance that your life was never going to be the same again. You inhaled deeply, taking a minute to calm yourself before you picked up the offending piece of plastic. You felt the tears forming in the corners of your eyes and you could find it in you to hold them back. Two lines. Pregnant. 

Your hands found their way to your stomach. Even though you weren’t showing yet, simply knowing there was a little person inside you gave you Goosebumps. The corner of your mouth turned up on a small smile and you found yourself happy. You had always wanted a baby. Always wanted a family and a home, but living the life of a hunter never gave you that opportunity. That train of thought came screeching to a halt and you suddenly heard Deans voice in your head. The hunting life was not a place to raise a child. Dean didn’t open up about much, but it was clear that part of him hated his father for raising him and Sam in the life. Always being on the road, never staying in one place for more than a couple of months. You thought about how Dean would react to being a father. He would try to do what was right. He would try to settle down and stop hunting, but that’s not him, it never would be. He would eventually get the itch and would leave to save the world once again, not being able to resist the warrior blood that ran through his veins. It would tear him apart, having to choose between the two lives, and you didn’t think you could watch the man you love turn into someone he hated. You wouldn’t do that to him.

Within an hour, your car was loaded down with what little you owned. You stopped on your way out, looking into the cozy interior of the bunker, and fought the urge to unpack and abandon the entire plan. You shook your head, throwing the idea out the window before it could take root. You were doing the right thing. It was hard, but you had already made up your mind. You turned around and gripped the knob in your hand, taking a moment to memorize the shape and the way the metal felt under your fingers as they moved across its smooth surface. Taking a steadying breath, you closed the door behind you. And you didn’t look back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
“Y/N!” Dean called out as he stepped into the bunker. The supply run had only taken a few hours, but it had felt like years since he had seen you. He was looking forward to wrapping you up in his arms and not letting go until he absolutely had to. Not hearing a response, he moved further into the library, then the kitchen, only stopping to place the bags from the grocery store on the counter. He would come back later to put them away, but finding you was the first item on his list.

“(Y/N)? Where are you babe? Listen, I picked up some Nutella and Sour Patch Kids while I was out.” Moving through the hallways, occasionally poking his head in a random room in case you were in there, he made his way to the bedroom that the two of you shared. “I know that you have had a sweet tooth lately so I bought some chocolate bars too….” His voice trailed off when he arrived at the room, only to find it oddly empty. The small amount of things that you had were gone, including the photo of you and your dad that had always been on top of the dresser. 

Dean felt like his heart shattered in his chest. That picture was your most treasured possession, and he knew for a fact that you wouldn’t go anywhere without it. He didn’t have to look in the closet and drawers for your clothes because he knew that they wouldn’t be there. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing his hands on the mattress to steady himself. The sound of paper being crinkled brought his attention to his left hand, which now held a small note in it.

“Dean? Did you find her? Because I really want to show her…” Sam came to a standstill outside of the door, pausing to take in the sight of his older brother. Dean looked lost inside himself. “Dean?” Standing, Dean made his way towards the door, head hung low, coming to a stop in front of his brother. He didn’t look him in the eye. Dean simply held out his hand and waited for Sam to take the note.  
“She’s gone Sammy.” Confused Sam glanced down at the piece of paper in his hand as Dean silently pushed past him and left the room. He read two words. I’m sorry.


	2. I Don't Have Anyone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is turning out to be more than you expected it to be. Complications, hospital visits and being alone cause you to turn to an old friend.

You sighed as you pulled your car into the parking lot of the local super center. How was it that every time you came to the god-forsaken place you were forced to park in Egypt? Did no one understand that it was a ridiculously long distance for an 8-month pregnant woman to walk? You passed a group of loud teenagers as you waddled your way into the building. You watched them get into their car, which was parked in the second row, and gave the young boy driving the stink eye. When you made it inside you found a bench and decided to take a breather. Being pregnant was not what you expected. Your stomach was the size of a beach ball, you got winded after only a short walk, your feet were swollen and you had to pee like every five minutes. You took a deep breath and ran you hands over your belly.

“Your not even here yet and your already wearing me out” you smiled when you felt a foot kick out at you. “I know Nugget, it can’t be very easy to be squished in there either. You just have to wait a little longer. Okay?” With a newfound energy you stood and retrieved a cart from the bin, thankful that you had something to lean on as you walked. 

A few isles in you began to feel dizzy, but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle. You have pushed through a lot worse during hunts before. A shopping trip was not going beat you down. Working your way through the store you had accumulated a lot in your cart. Bottles, formula, diapers… Onesies, baby powder, crib sheets, more diapers…. There was just so much! Luckily you already had a good amount of things in your tiny apartment. You had bought a little bit at a time, taking what was left from your paycheck from the little dinner where you worked as a waitress each week and putting it aside. This was the last haul though, after this you were finished. You had impressed yourself actually. When you left the bunker it had only been a few hours of driving before you pulled over on the side of the highway with tears in your eyes, and no breath in your lungs. It had struck you how difficult doing this on your own would be, and you almost turned around. But you channeled YOUR inner warrior and refused to let your fear ruin Dean’s life. You could do this for him. You loved him too much not to try…. So here you were, walking the perimeter of the baby section of the store, getting the last few items on your list. An hour later, with all of the items in your cart, you struggled to get to the check out. You couldn’t catch your breath, and the black spots in your vision were making it difficult to see where you were going. You were next in line when your body betrayed you, your legs buckling beneath you as you felt yourself fall to the ground. There were instantly people at your side, trying to help you up and asking if you were okay. But it was overwhelming your brain and you couldn’t make your mouth work to give them an answer. You couldn’t fight the darkness that crawled up from the back of your mind, and after a few minutes of struggling, you let yourself give in to the darkness.  
....  
Before you even opened your eyes you knew you were in the hospital. The smell of sanitizer and industrial cleaner burned your nostrils. The monitor beside you played a kind of melody, every deep and swish of your baby’s heart beat lulling you back to sleep. A few minutes later, a knock on your door forced you to open your eyes. A man, who you could only assume to be your doctor, was standing next to you, looking at your chart. He looked up from the papers and smiled at you. You were suddenly aware of the situation and remembered passing out in the store.

“How are we feeling? Any better?” He asked as he checked the various machines around you, making sure they were in working order. 

“Fine I guess, I still can’t believe I passed out” your voice was rough and dry. You would probably kill someone for a drink of water. Sensing your discomfort he pulled a cup from your small side table and passed it to you. You gave him a weak smile, trying to show him your gratitude. You took a sip, feeling the cool liquid instantly soothe your throat. 

“Well I can! Your body was trying to compensate for all of the hard work you were putting it through. Someone in your condition shouldn’t be putting extra stress in the body…. Do you know what preeclampsia is?” You shook your head no, feeling a slight panic rise in your chest. “It’s a condition that results from high blood pressure due to the pregnancy. It can cause fatigue, blurry vision, dizzy spells and nausea. If it’s not treated it can cause you and your baby a lot of discomfort.” He moved to put the chart down, and pulled up a seat next to you as he continued to talk. “Luckily there are things we can so to prevent that. Normally we would induce labor, but because you are a month away from your due date we don’t feel like that is your best option.” You rubbed your stomach in soothing circles. You weren’t sure if you were trying to comfort yourself or your little nugget.

“What do you suggest?”

“I want to put you on bed rest. You need to keep your feet elevated and your blood pressure down in order to decrease your symptoms. This is the best thing you can do right now. Will the father be able to take care of you?”

“No. He ugh *cough* doesn’t really know about the situation.” You replied feeling a bit guilty.

“Well is there anyone else that can take care of you? A family member, or a friend maybe? As much as I want you to be able to go home and rest comfortably, I don’t think I can ethically let you go without knowing someone will be there to make sure to help you if you need it. This is a very serious condition. I will give you a minute.” You nodded, watching as he left, closing the door behind him. You understood completely were he was coming from, but it was a pain nonetheless. Before, you didn’t have anyone besides the boys and now that you had left you didn’t know if they would pick up the phone. Even still…NO. You couldn’t call Dean. It would ruin everything you had worked hard to set up. With only one person left, you grabbed your cell phone from your purse and dialed the number, silently praying that it was still in service. You put the phone up to your ear and listened to three rings.

“Umm hello?" 

"Hey Sammy” There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and you were became nervous. “Sam?” Your fingers played with the edge of the hospital blanket as you waited for a response.

“(Y/N)?” Sam’s voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Thank God. (Y/N) you had me worried sick. You just left and we couldn’t reach you on any of your phones. I was beginning to think the worst.” Tears pooled in your eyes at the sound of his voice. It sounded like you felt, scared. You had been so worried about Dean and protecting him that you hadn’t thought about your best friend. You felt awful.

“I’m so sorry Sammy. I ditched my phones and credit cards. I wanted do disappear. I thought it would make things easier for all of us if I just..” a sob escaped from the back of your throat. “But now I don’t know what to do” You were full on crying now, unable to hold anything back.

“(Y/N)?! Calm down, okay? Just tell me where you are.”

“Lincoln Nebraska.”

“Okay, Lincoln Nebraska… Where are you staying?’’

“Saint Elizabeth’s Hospital”

“HOSPITAL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOSPITAL?!?! DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? ARE YOU HURT?! WHAT..”

“SAM! Its okay! I’m fine. I’m not bleeding; I still have all my arms and legs…. I’m fine.” You reassured. You didn’t mean to through him into a full-blown hysterical fit.

“If your fine, then what the hell are you doing in a hospital?” he asked, calling you out.

“I kinda…. collapsed when I was out shopping. Now, they wont let me leave without someone to sign me out. I’m really sorry Sam, I did an awful thing by just leaving without any notice, and I understand if you don’t want to help me. I wouldn’t blame you at all. I just….” You sighed, “I don’t have anyone else.”

“I’m on my way.”


	3. You Don't Have to do This Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam to the rescue! How will he react to finding out your secret? All you know, is that you are ready to get out of this stupid hospital.

It had felt like years since you had been in this place. You were sick of the nurses,the doctors and defiantly the food. You were craving a big bacon cheeseburgerwith a side of French-fries… Maybe even a chocolate shake… It’s no question that the baby got its appetite from Dean. You knew sooner or later you would have to tell him the truth about why you left. Especially since Sam would know soon. ‘He should be here soon actually,’ you thought. He was at home when you called, so it would take about a day to get here. But knowing Sam and the way he drove when he REALLY needed to be somewhere… He would arrive much faster then that. You sat back, resting your head on one of your many pillows, and clicked on the TV…. Gosh. He was everywhere. You couldn’t go one minute without seeing something that reminded you of Dean and it was starting to bug you. You knew it was stupid. But seeing him everywhere you turned around made you feel guilty. Deciding there was nothing to do except wait for Sam and watch the dominos fall, you settled in and turned up the TV… This was Dean’s favorite episode. 

Three hours of Dr. Sexy later, a crash and yelling caught your attention. The sound of a booming voice came echoing down the hallway. 

“Just tell me where she is!” You straightened yourself out and cursed when you realized you couldn’t run and get him. High blood pressure… Damn. 

“I’m sorry sir, you aren’t on the visitors list and….”

“Sam?!! Sam, I’m in here!” There was a scuffle and then there was Sam, barging into your room with a grumpy nurse on his tail.

“I’m sorry miss, he insisted on coming back here….” She started.

“It’s okay! Really…. he’s family.” You insisted, reaching out from the bed and taking Sam’s hand. “I was expecting him.” You gave her your most convincing smile; she looked skeptical, but gave a curt nod and then left the room. After she was gone, you and Sam stayed frozen, neither of you knew what to say, or do next. The grip on your hand tightened and before he turned around to face you. When you couldn’t take it anymore you held your arms out and motioned for him to come closer. His arms wrapped around you in a familiar hug. You had missed this; Sam had always been able to calm you and provide comfort and it was no different now. He pulled back and gave you a smile.

“Look at you! Did you miss a few haircuts?” you teased, ruffling his hair. His gave you a *shut up, don’t say one more thing about my hair* look.

“Okay, okay… My hair is long very funny. But don’t think you can change the subject and get away with any of this. Its time you tell me what’s really going on.” Damn. Why did he have to see right through you? This was it. After this, it wouldn’t be a secret anymore. “here goes nothing,” you thought. Your hands moved to the top of your blanket and grabbed the fabric between your fingers. Taking a deep breath, you slowly moved the blanket away from your body, revealing your large stomach. Trying to gage his reaction, you watched as his face scrunched up in confusion. He started to pace back and forth all the while mumbling something you couldn’t quite make out. He finally stopped walking, and looked up at you.

“I think I need to sit down.”

“Okay big guy, come here” you patted the spot next you on the bed and waited until he was seated next to you to place your hand on his arm. “Sam?” he didn’t say anything back, just continued to look at your stomach. Well, if he wasn’t going to say anything, then you were going to use this time to your advantage and get it all out. “I found out the day I left. I know that it seems wrong, like I abandoned him…. But I did what I thought was best. Dean doesn’t want that life Sam, he may have thought he did once. I mean look at what happened with Lisa and Ben…. I couldn’t put him through that. He would have felt trapped, and then would resent me. It would kill me if that happened Sam. It would break my heart.” Sam turned his head to face you, searching your face. He looked like he was about to say something, but before he could get it out he was cut off by the doctor.

“Hey! Looks like your feeling better. I’ve got your release papers here.” Finally. “But…” NO… you groaned internally, “Before we do that, lets take a look at that little guy in there.” Sam was silent in the corner of the room watching as you pulled your gown aside, allowing the doctor to place the cold gel on your stomach. “There’s your baby.” The sound of it’s heartbeat ran through the quiet room; all three of you listening intently.

“There’s my little nugget.” You smiled at the sonogram of your baby and rubbed your stomach. You would never get tired of looking at the little human. You were surprised when Sam moved to stand closer, his eyes mesmerized as much as yours were.

“Did you say ‘little guy’?” Sam said, speaking for the first time since the doctor came in the room.

“Um. Yes I did, but I was just being general.”

“Oh. Got it.” Sam’s face deflated a bit. “ I was just curious.”

“Well I can tell you the sex if you would like. I have all the equipment right here.” Sam looked at you expectantly. It had never really occurred to you that you might want to know the gender of the baby before it was born. You already knew that no matter what the baby was, or who it wanted to be, that you would love it unconditionally. But…since the information right there, you couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

“I would love that.” The doctor nodded and went back to the computer, enlarging the image, making it easier for you both to see.

“That” he pointed to the screen, “is your little girl”. A baby girl! You were going to have a daughter. Sam squeezed your hand.

“Wow. That’s my niece.”

An hour later, after your release papers were signed and you finally got to wear your regular clothes, Sam helped you into his truck. The drive back to your apartment was quiet. Not an uncomfortable silence, just a calm, peaceful quiet that reminded you of how you and Sam used to sit in the library and read together when Dean had gone to the range, or was working on the Impala. After navigating side streets and traffic, the two of you stood at your door.

“Look, I know that it’s tiny, and nothing like the bunker, but it’s been a home to me for the last few months. Just don’t make fun of me.”

“(Y/N) you are talking to someone who grew up jumping from shady motel room to shady motel room. I’m sure its fine.” Sam said, reassuring you. You placed the keys into the lock and turned the knob. Stepping into the entry way you kicked off your shoes out of habit, and Sam followed suit. The tiny apartment had a large open space, where you had put the bed and set up the crib on one side. There wasn’t much, just a few of your things. Most of it was things that you had bought for the baby. The other side of the room was a makeshift kitchen with a run down refrigerator and a stove. “(Y/N) can I use your bathroom? I didn’t get a chance to go at the hospital and it’s been a long drive.”

“Yeah, sure. It’s that door right there.”

“Thanks.” Sam had started for the bathroom, when you remembered.

“Oh Sam! When you flush, make sure to giggle the handle because it gets stuck and the water will keep running.”

“Alright” Sam nodded.

“Oh and don’t wash your hands with the water from the sink, you have to use the jug of water on the counter because the water line is busted. Its not safe to drink either.” You pointed to a stockpile of bottled water in the corner of the apartment.

“(Y/N), what are you doing? I’m not letting you raise my niece here. This is ridiculous. How do you even expect to do maintain all of this when your not even allowed to get out of bed?’’ Sam walked forward and took your hands. “I just think that everyone would be much happier with you home safe were you can be taken care of. You’re my best friend. You don’t have to do this alone.”

“Sam, if I go back I have to face him, and tell him what I did. He’s going to hate me.”

“(Y/N) Dean loves you. I think you should give him a little more credit. He has been on a hunt, he wont be back for at least another week. You have some time to figure out how you want to tell him…. Besides Dean will make a great father. Just look how I turned out?”


	4. The Voyage Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long trek back to the bunker is full of nervousness and anxiety, but will that change? How will Dean react to your return when Sam let's slip that the two of you are driving home?

It took time, and an aggravating game of box Tetris, but the back of Sam’s truck was loaded and you were speeding down the highway. You’d like to say that you would miss the place, but you’d be lying. It was never meant to be a permanent spot anyway, just a place to get you started. Even though you were nervous about Dean, knowing your daughter was going to be raised somewhere safe eased your nerves. After a few hours, Sam pulled into a Gas N’ Sip and you both got out to stretch your legs.

“I’m going to the bathroom. The little one has decided to sit on my bladder and its extremely uncomfortable. ” You called over your shoulder, already walking into the store. When you noticed that Sam had started to follow, you stopped and turned to face him. “Sam, I think I can handle this one on my own. Why don’t you get some snacks and fill up the truck? I will only be a minute.” He seemed to think about it for a second before nodding and walking back to the truck. You shook your head. Stubborn Winchesters.

Sam was pumping gas when his phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket as he pulled the nozzle out of the tank, he put it back on the rack before answering, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Yeah.”

“What’s the word Sammy?” Dean’s voice carried in from the other end of the line.

“Not much man. How’s the hunt going?”

“Good. Finished off the last vamp this morning. Should be back in about an hour. What about you? How’s that research going?”

“Okay I guess.” Sam lied. He hadn’t told Dean that you had called him. Now that he had a chance to talk to you, he was sure that you were going to be with them awhile. But at the time, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen, and didn’t want to get his brothers’ hopes up, because for all he knew you were just going to disappear again. Hopefully Dean wouldn’t be pissed at him for not calling sooner.

“Sam. I’m your brother. I know when you’re lying. Spit it out man.”

“Well, I umm actually took a break for a few days. Had to take care of a few things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Just helping out a friend Dean.” He replied, hoping that Dean would just drop the subject.

“Yeah. Uh huh. Well to quote you Sammy ‘all your friends are dead’. So tell me what’s going on dammit!”

“Fine!” Sam took a deep breath. He was going to find out soon anyways, might as well warn him, “It’s (Y/N) okay?!”   
There was a long pause before Dean found his voice again.

“What?”

“Listen, she called me because she was in a tight spot and needed someone to help her out.”

“Is she okay Sammy? What happened? Is she hurt?! God please don’t let her be hurt…. Why didn’t she just call me?” Dean was starting to panic; Sam needed to gain control of this situation before Dean had a heart attack.

"She’s alright! Calm down! I’m not going to lie to you Dean… she was in the hospital and-”

“A HOSPITAL!?!?” Sam held the phone away from his ear, waiting until his older brother was done yelling before returning it to its normal spot. Okay maybe that was the wrong thing to bring up.

“Yes, a hospital. She needed someone to sign her out and take her back to her place. But when I got there I couldn’t let her stay. It was crap Dean; there was no way I was leaving her there. So she’s coming back with me.”

“Why was she in the hospital? Is she sick? Is she better? What’s…..” Dean spiraled into another fit of anxious questions, not allowing Sam to even answer. “Wait, she’s coming back?” he asked, his voice sounding hopeful.

“I think you should talk to her about all that Dean, it’s not really my place”

“Is she with you now?”

“She’s in the bathroom. We just stopped to stretch our legs. Besides, I think this is an 'in person’ kinda talk.”

“Where are you now?”

“Edge of Nebraska, almost in Kansas. We should be back before tomorrow morning”

“Alright, I guess I will see you then.”

"Yeah, I guess so.”

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Take care of her.” Sam smiled. No matter how much he fought it, Dean was the biggest teddy bear on the planet. 'No chick flick moments’ his ass… But in all seriousness, he knew what you meant to Dean, and you were the little sister he never had.

“Always.” Sam closed his phone and walked into the store to check on you. He found you standing in the check out line with an arm full of road snacks. How it had taken you and Dean so long to get together in the first place was simply amazing. It was obvious that you were meant to be together. Hell, you were basically the same person.

“I see you picked out the store.” He teased, pointing to the candy bars and gummy bears you were piling up on the counter.

“Hey! When you eat for two people, that’s when you get to tease me. Alright?!”

“And…. Here comes the hormones!”

“Oh my gosh! If you’re just going to make fun of me, you can just take me back to my apartment.” He shook his head and took out his wallet, paying for the gas and the mountain of snacks.

“And pass up the opportunity to see you eat ten pounds of chocolate in one sitting?! I don’t think so.”

“Whatever. My feet are starting to hurt, let’s just get a move on, okay? No offense, but your truck isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world.” You said, the two of you making your way back outside. Sam helped you climb into the cab and then walked around and slid into the drivers seat. He turned to look at you.

“Listen (Y/N), when you were in the bathroom, Dean called.”

“Oh.” You looked down at your hands and began to play with the bottom of your shirt. “What did he say?”

“He finished his hunt and he’s almost back to the bunker” you weren’t sure how to respond, so you chose to stay silent. “I know that you were planning on having some time to figure out what you were going to say, but it looks like a few days has turned into a few hours…. If you ask me, it’s for the best. The faster the two of you talk, the faster you can both get over it and move on.”

“Does he know I’m with you?”

“Yeah. He does. I didn’t tell him exactly why. I just said that I couldn’t let you stay in that hole of an apartment. I thought he should know you were coming at least, so he could be prepared. I don’t know what he would do if you just showed up after months and he didn’t have any kind of warning. I mean, he’s already going to be shocked when he finds out about the baby… maybe even freak out a little. He went through a lot when you left. You leaving… it broke his heart.”

“I know. I’m beginning to think my plan wasn’t the best one out there.” You smiled sheepishly and Sam scoffed at you.

“I think that’s an understatement.” You both sat there in the parking lot, lost in your own thoughts. Turning the ignition and taking the car out of park, Sam pulled out of the station and back onto the highway. You thought about what Sam had told you. After the last few months of fighting yourself you had to admit that you missed Dean more than you had ever thought you could. Hearing Sam talk about him this way, broken and hurting, only reminded you how much you wanted to be with him. You had agreed to go with Sam because that was the best thing for your daughter, and you would deal with anything that came with that, even if it meant that one day, Dean could wake up and not want you anymore. 

They, both Dean and your baby, deserved better than what you have given them in the past. You just hoped that one day Dean could forgive you for putting him through so much pain, because for you… Dean was it. He was your safe place, your sanctuary. You realized there was a more selfish motive to get back to Kansas. You were finally ready to go home.


	5. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dean learns the truth, he can't quite believe it. This came out of nowhere. but how will Dean react to becoming a father?

You were only two hours away from the bunker when you fell asleep. You had tried to fight the urge to close your eyes, but truth be told? You were exhausted. Your body was worn out from the last few days of hospitals, packing, and driving. You asked Sam to wake you when you got close, so you didn’t think a thing about it when you laid your head back on the seat and tuned out.  
……………………………………………………….  
Dean was waiting by the front door of the bunker. He had received a text from Sam a few minutes ago that said they were only a few blocks away, and he wanted to be ready when you got there. Wringing his hands, he walked along the small space trying to think of what he was going to say to you. He had tried to call you so many times, left you voicemail after voicemail, begging you to come home. When you had left him, a big part of his heart went with you. He was confused, and spent months trying to figure out what he had done wrong. There wasn’t a question about it; whatever he had done, he would take the blame for, as long as it meant that he would be with you. After a few months he started to think that it wasn’t something that he did. Maybe you just woke up and realized you could do 10,000 times better than him. But none of it really mattered anymore. You were coming home.

The truck pulled up a few minutes later, and Sam jumped out of the drivers seat. Dean didn’t have it in him to wait, and he started jogging toward you, only to be intercepted by Sam.

“Dean, wait.” Dean pushed back from his brother but he had a pretty strong hold on him. “She’s asleep!” Calming down a bit, Dean gave him a nod that told Sam he wasn’t going to do anything crazy.

“Sammy…. Why didn’t she call me?” Dean’s voice was low, and he was trying his best not to let his emotions show. This was not the time.

“She was scared Dean. She wasn’t sure how you would react to everything.”

“REACT TO WHAT? SAM, IF YOU DON’T TELL ME WHAT THE..” Sam surged forward and covered Deans’ mouth with his hand.

“Shut up you idiot! She is exhausted and she is finally getting some sleep! If you wake her up, I’M going to kick YOUR ass.” Dean held his hands up in surrender, and Sam removed his hand. He lowered his arms to his side and released a large sigh.

“Why is she so exhausted? Why was she in the hospital Sam? Is she dying or something, because I don’t think I could..” Dean trailed off, unable to hold back the tears any longer. He walked over a few paces and sat on the grass, putting his face in his hands. He didn’t want his brother to see him like this. Sam came to sit next to him, and he placed an arm around his shoulders.

“She’s not dying.” Dean looked up from his hands and raised an eyebrow in a silent question. “Yeah, I’m sure. She uh…” Wow. He really didn’t know how to say it. He straightened himself out and went for it. “She has preeclampsia.” 

Dean looked confused and shook his head, clearly not getting it. So he didn’t know what it was either. Now Sam didn’t feel so bad. “Okay, so the way I understand it is that the body is under a lot of stress and it causes the blood pressure to raise. It can make the person dizzy, weak… basically like shit.” He took a deep breath. “Apparently, every one in twenty pregnant women get it.” Dean’s blinked and shook his head.

“Pregnant women? What does that have to-” Sam gave his brother a look. He was so dumb sometimes. It took him a few minutes but he finally figured it out. Dean let out a gasp and scrambled to his feet. “You mean she’s PREGNANT!”

“Yeah, 8 months.” Dean held out his fingers, counting the months. ’Yeah, that would seem about right’. A smile ran across his face.

“She’s pregnant… I’m going to be a dad.” Dean swayed back and forth, his hands on his hips. “I’m going to have a kid… with (Y/N)!” Sam couldn’t help but smile at his dopey brother. He stood up and gave him a hug. He had never seen Dean this happy. Ever. After all the things that they had been through together, all of the pain and loss, he was finally getting what he always wanted; what he always deserved. A Family. It was about damn time. Dean pulled out of the hug, furiously wiping his eyes, trying to hide his tears. 

“But, she’s going to be okay though right?” ‘Here we go, over protective Dad Winchester making his grand appearance’, Sam thought. “Does this Preeclampsia thing hurt the baby?”

“The doctor said that it could be dangerous, but if she stays off her feet she should be fine. She is on bed rest so she doesn’t get her blood pressure too high.” Dean nodded, mentally making a list of things he needed to look up when he got a chance. He was a little late in the game, so he would have a lot to catch up on.

“Then, I guess we should get her inside where she can be more comfortable.” Dean made his way over to the truck and opened your door slowly. He stopped to take in the sight. Your head was resting against the back of the seat, your mouth slightly open. Your arms lay at your sides, your hands holding either side of your stomach. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Gently reaching over, he unbuckled your seat belt and slid one arm behind your legs and the other behind your back. He smoothly picked you up, only stopping when you moved to nuzzle against him. With a sigh of relief, he began walking you into the bunker, thankful that Sam was there to open the door. He carried you into his bedroom and slowly placed you on the mattress; afraid you might break if he wasn’t careful. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to your forehead as he pulled a blanket up and tucked you in. You shifted under the covers and a small smile graced your face.

“Dean?” you asked, still half asleep.

“Shhh. Yeah it’s me babe, go back to sleep.” You let out a small sigh and rolled over on your side. Dean tucked a strand of hair behind your ear before standing up and making his way towards the door, turning off the light. He stopped when he caught a small mumble that escaped your lips.

“Love you Dean.”

“I love you too (Y/N)”  
………………………………………………………………………………………  
You lay in bed, eyes barely open, stretching your arms and legs out. They were a bit sore from the drive yesterday, but the comfortable mattress underneath you helped dull the ache of your muscles. You sighed and flopped your arms down dramatically. Maybe staying in bed all the time wasn’t such a bad thing after all. You only remembered parts of last night. Being exhausted, you were barely aware that someone had carried you inside, but you knew that someone was Dean. You remembered how your worries disappeared the second you caught the scent of his cologne mixed with whiskey and leather. You loved the way that he smelled, and you would recognize it anywhere. You turned your head to check the time, but instead found a note resting on top of the alarm clock.

Good morning Sleepy Head,  
Don’t bother checking the clock because I unplugged it. You need to rest and I didn’t want you to feel like you had to get up because of the time. I know you… 

You laughed. Before, you would’ve probably woken up, see it was past six in the morning and jump out of bed. You had always been an early riser and that had only gotten more trained in your brain the longer you had been with Dean. He didn’t sleep much either, always up at four in the morning, ready to start the day. ‘Some things were about to change’, you thought to yourself.

…. Sammy filled me in a bit on what was going on, and I want you to know that I am going to take care of you, no matter what. We will talk more about it later, but I want you to know that I am with you 100%. I will be there for anything you need, and be there for our baby in the same way. I love ‘our little nugget’ so much already. By the way… As soon as you’re ready we need to talk names. I’m not calling my kid a McDonalds happy meal item anymore.

You laughed. Sam would bring that up first thing, he had made fun of you all the way back for it. You went back to reading

I left for a bit to get some supplies. Burritos and two-week-old pizza are apparently bad for a pregnant lady. Be back soon.

Love,  
Dean


	6. Let's go Have a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean are finally reunited and are able to share a beautiful moment with their nugget. The amount of fluff in this chapter is ridiculous

Relief flooded through you as you finished reading the note. You had been so nervous for so long…. And you didn’t even have to worry at all. Dean still loved you and was going to stay with you. The fact that he already loved your daughter so much warmed your heart. You were brought out of your thoughts by a knock on your door.

“You’re up.” Dean said with a sigh of relief. He moved from his place in the doorway to sit on the bed next to you. “How are you feeling?” He asked, brushing a strand of your hair behind your ear. You loved it when he did that. It always made you feel so cherished and protected. How could someone so wonderful care about you so much?

“I feel better.” You replied, almost in a whisper. You were trying to push back the tears threatening to escape, but you were failing miserably. Dean saw right through you, he always did.

“Hey..” Dean laid down next you, his arms wrapping around you, his hands rubbing small circles on your back. “Tell me what’s wrong.” You nuzzled into his chest, choking back a sob.

“It’s just…” You shook your head. You didn’t know how to say it. How could you ever begin to tell him everything that was in your heart, everything you were feeling.? He pulled back and brought his hands to cup your face, his fingers resuming their pattern but this time on your cheeks.

“Just tell me.” He whispered, his eyes searching yours. You brought your hands to lie on top of his, lacing your fingers together.

“I’m so sorry Dean. For everything, I was so worried about what I thought you would think that I didn’t even think about the possibility that this was what you wanted. Why do you even want to be with me? I lied to you in the biggest way, and I…” You looked away, not able to meet his gaze.

“(Y/N), just stop. I want to be with you because I love you. Okay? What you did..” He gently brought your head back to look at him. “…you did because you believed it was right. You loved me enough to sacrifice your own happiness, and I could never be mad at you for that. I love you a little more for it actually, and I didn’t even think that was possible.” 

A blush ran through your cheeks at his words. “Am I disappointed because of everything I missed out on? Yeah, I am but only because I wanted to experience all of this with you.” He pulled you in closer; the two of you only inches apart. “I know in the past I’ve said that the ‘Apple pie family life’ wasn’t for me… but that was before you came and changed everything. I know this can work, and I know you’re nervous, Hell… I’m terrified. But I want you to know that I want this, everything… I want the life, little Dean Jr., ” he nodded to your stomach "…you…. I want this family. I’ve never wanted anything more.“

You surged forward, your lips finding his in a passionate kiss, months of pain and longing flooding out of you. There was nothing else in the world but your lips dancing with his. Your hands found the back of Dean’s head, fingers grasping at his hair, and you pulled him even closer. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tight, as he kissed you for what felt like the very first time. It was several minutes later when you finally stopped to take a much-needed breather. Your foreheads stayed pressed together, neither of you willing to separate from the other.

"It’s not a Dean Jr.” You said, still catching your breath.

“What do you mean?”

"Well, for it to be a Dean Jr. it would have to be boy.” His eyebrows shot up.

“So what you’re saying is…?”

“It’s a girl, Dean. Our little nugget is a girl.” His face lit up with a huge smile and you couldn’t help but smile back before he leant down to kiss you again, this time more tame, but every bit as wonderful as the last. You felt the baby kick harder than she ever had before.

“Dean! You have to feel this!” In a hurry, you grabbed his hand and put it on your lower stomach. At first there was nothing, but then he felt the definite kick of a tiny foot against his hand.

“Oh my god! Is that her?!? She’s going crazy!” He sat up and placed his other hand on your stomach as you turned off of your side and on to your back. When she didn’t kick again, his face scrunched up in disappointment. It was kinda cute.

“You know, she can hear you. I bet if you talked to her she would kick again.” He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I wouldn’t even know what to say.” He paused, “What do you say to her when you talk?” He asked, looking up at you.  
“Anything really, sometimes I tell her funny stories about you and Sam, or sing, but it can be anything you want.”

“Okay.” He leaned down closer and rubbed your belly. “Hey, it’s Dean, but I guess you can call me dad,” he chuckled at his own joke. ‘Oh lord, she wasn’t even born yet and she was falling victim to a bad dad joke’ you thought. “I know you don’t really know me that well yet, but we are just going to have to make up for some lost time. Okay? We’re going to have to save some of the fun stuff ‘til you’re older, but we’ll find something, don’t you worry.” The baby turned over and pressed a foot outwards, giving Dean exactly what he wanted. He pressed a small kiss to your skin.

“I love you too kiddo”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
With two weeks left until your due date, you were starting to grow restless. While you wanted the baby to take it’s time and be ‘done cooking’ as Dean phrased it, you were ready to not be pregnant. It had been a wonderful experience, feeling your baby move inside you and watch your belly grow. But now all you wanted was your body back. The constant pressure on your bladder, swollen extremities, and the fact that you couldn’t do anything on your own anymore was driving you crazy. The other day you dropped the television remote on the floor, and when you went down to pick it up, Dean rushed over and did it for you, saying that you shouldn’t be straining yourself. It was sweet that he was so worried about you, but to be honest he was getting on your nerves. His heart was in the right place, and you knew if you didn’t have so many pregnancy hormones it wouldn’t have bothered nearly as much. So you kept your mouth shut and let him be a mother hen. 

He was obviously trying to make up for the first months when he wasn’t there to take care of you, which was ridiculous because you explained to him over and over that he didn’t have to. The two of you had enjoyed spending time together since you had returned home, telling each other stories from your time apart. He told you about his run in with a werewolf a few weeks back, and you had told him about your job as a waitress. As annoying as he could be when fussing, you wouldn’t change it for the world.

You waddled into the library, finding the boys bickering over instructions to the crib. Dean looked up and smiled at you as you came in and walked to your designated spot. When you had made it clear that you were not staying in your room for the next month, the boys brought the rocking chair in from the nursery along with the matching footrest so you could keep your feet up. As you began to sit down, you felt a sharp pain in your side followed by wetness between your legs. You flinched and grabbed your stomach out of instinct. Dean was by your side in an instant.

“(Y/N) what’s wrong?” He asked, voice full of concern.

“I think…. My water just broke.” His eyes grew two sizes and in the blink of an eye he was running around the bunker like a mad man.

“OKAY! WE GOT TO GET THE OVERNIGHT BAG, AND..” his voice faded away as he disappeared around the corner, headed for your room. To say that he was freaking out was an understatement. You however, were calm. You were ready for this, and you were ready to meet your daughter. You and Sam shared an amused look, both of you silently laughing at Dean’s expense.

“I’ll go get the car.” Sam said, stopping to give you a hug on the way out. Dean came back a few minutes later with your pillow and hospital bag in tow.

“OKAY I THINK WE’VE GOT EVERYTHING..” he placed the bag on one of the long tables and unzipped the bag, starting to go through the contents. You stepped forward and touched his arm.

“Dean?” there was no response, he just continued to shuffle things around. “DEAN!” He turned around to face you and you put your hands on his shoulders. “Hey! Take a deep breath… in… out…. in… out…” When his breathing slowed, he seemed to calm down a bit. You raised your eyebrow at him, silently asking if he was done, and he nodded his head. You leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. It took him a moment to respond, still on edge. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you pulled back from the kiss.

“Let’s go have a baby”


	7. One Down, One to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY TIME FOR A BABY! A parade, traffic stops and screaming stand in the way of getting to the hospital, where a surprise waits for them.

It was a fight just to get to the hospital. Sam wasn’t even able to drive the speed limit; it was taking twice as long. It seemed like every street you turned down, there was a roadblock. An accident here, a tree down there… Hell, you were forced to detour for a friggin parade! What kind of town has a parade in the middle of the week anyway? ‘Just your luck’ you thought, as panic rose inside your chest.

“SAM! HURRY UP!” you screamed at him, panting.

“(Y/N) I’m driving as fast as I can!” he yelled over his shoulder.

“Well, if you don’t get me there soon, I’m going to have your niece in the back of the car! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!” Dean’s head snapped up, he looked terrified. That car was his first ‘baby’ and as much as he loved you, he was not willing to have the leather ruined.

“Sammy! Pull your head out of your ass and drive like you mean it dammit! If she gives birth back here, it’s going to be you who cleans it up!”

“I’M TRYING DEAN! IT’S NOT MY FAULT THAT WE LIVE SO FAR AWAY!” Your contractions had gotten much closer together and seemed to have doubled in intensity since they had started a few hours earlier. Dean rode with you in the back seat, rubbing circles on you stomach and coaching you through the pain. You tried to keep calm, making sure to take deep and even breaths as another wave of pain went through your body.

“Dean, it hurts.”

“I know babe.” He said, giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

“Distract me.” You moaned.

“Okay…” he stuttered, “umm.. Okay! I’ve got it! Just think about all the things that you are going to do when she get’s here, like…. I don’t know! Sam, a little help. You used to be a little girl, what did you do?” Sam gave his brother his famous ‘bitch face’ through the rearview mirror.

“Nice Dean.”

“Well how am I supposed to know what they do? I’ve never been around one.” He looked back at you when he heard you laugh. He was glad he was making you feel better, but now he really wanted to know. He made a promise to always be there for his kid, but how was he supposed to do that when he knew nothing about them?

“Dress up, Dean… little girls, play princess and dolls…”

“Now I don’t know about all that!” He exclaimed, cutting you off.

“Dean Winchester, if you think that you are going to get through the next 18 years without attending one of her tea parties, you’re off your rocker,” you said seriously.

“Yeah Dean! Or should I call you Prince Charming?” Sam teased from the front. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead.

“Besides,” you paused to catch your breath, as you grew more uncomfortable, “with you as her dad, she will probably want to play superheroes and cowboys too. Just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean everything she does has to be pink and fluffy.” You cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

“Just hang in there, babe. We are almost there.”

By the time you made it there, you could feel the baby pressing down on you. Sam pulled up in front of the doors, and let you and Dean out. Not about to let you walk, Dean carried you into the lobby where he was met by a young woman behind the desk.

“How can I help you?”

“WELL I’M KINDA GIVING BIRTH HERE IF YOU CAN’T TELL!” you yelled. The woman’s eyes grew wide, as she took in the sight of you; sweat running down your face, panting heavily. She retreated back to the desk and returned seconds later with a wheelchair.

“How far apart are your contractions?” she asked, this time with more confidence, motioning for the two of you to follow her. Another contraction rendered you speechless as Dean gently placed you in the wheelchair and started following the nurse.

“About two minutes.” Dean answered for you, pushing you down the hall.

“How many weeks are you?”

“About 36.” You groaned. She nodded.

“Okay, I paged the doctor and he should meet us in your room soon to check you.” she led you into a single room, stopping at a closet on the way and pulling out a gown. “Before you get changed I’m going to do some standard tests.” The nurse pulled a small cart into the room from it’s place outside the door. She slid a thermometer into a plastic cover, before bringing it to your mouth. She then clamped the SAT monitor onto your right index finger and reached for the blood pressure cuff. She adjusted it onto your bicep, and pressed the button to start the reading and checked to see that your temperature is acceptable before removing the thermometer. She took a moment to examine the screen. “Everything seems to be in order. Here,” she said, handing you the gown, “put this on and go ahead and get in bed. I’ll be back in a moment.” She takes her leave, closing the door behind her.

After she left the room, Dean helped you get out of the wheelchair and change into your gown. Now that you had a moment to gather your thoughts, it hit you that you were about to become a mother. You were going to be responsible for another human being; what if you were bad at it? What if you were the worst mother in the history of mothers…?

Sensing your anxiety, Dean sat next to you and rubbed your shoulders. “What’s wrong?” he asked, a hint of anxiety leaking out through his voice.

“What if I screw this up Dean? I screw up everything.”

“Hey. You don’t screw up everything. Why would you think that?”

“What if I’m an awful mother and she hates me?” You thought out loud. You looked down and rubbed your stomach as tears started to build in the corners of your eyes. Dean placed his hands on the sides of your face, bringing you to look at him.

“Don’t do that. Do you know how I know you’ll be a great mom?” he asked. You shook your head. “Before you came to stay with us, Sammy and I were more concerned with fighting the monsters than anything, but you made us realize that saving people doesn’t just mean killing the bad guy. Lord knows you’ve saved me in a million different ways….” He shook his head and let out a tiny laugh. “You care so much about her already, and the fact that you’re so worried about it just proves my point.” Dean kissed your forehead. “You don’t have to be scared (Y/N). She’s gonna love you… almost as much as I do, and I’ll be with you every step of the way”

A knock on the door signaled that the nurse had returned, this time with a handful of nurses and a man in a white coat, who you could only assume was the doctor.

“Hello there (Y/N), I’m Dr. Smith, I’ll be doing the delivery today.” he extended his arm, and shook your hand, then Dean’s before continuing. “So you’re the father?” he asked, and Dean nodded. He took the stethoscope from around his neck, put the buds in his ears, and the other end to your stomach. “Okay, take a few deep breaths for me.” you followed his instructions as he moved the stethoscope to several different spots. “Strong heartbeats, very good…” you nodded, as another contraction shook through your body. “Alright, let’s see how far along we are, shall we?” you pulled your knees up and spread your legs apart, as he pulled on a set of gloves, and allowed him to check you.  
He looked up from the foot of the bed and gave you a toothy smile.

“Well I hope you’re ready to be parents, because they’re coming now.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
You cried when they placed her on your chest, instantly recognizing her as your own. She was beautiful; she looked just like her dad, right down to her gorgeous eyes. You smiled as Dean bent over, and kissed you on the forehead.

“You did great (Y/N)! You okay?” you looked up at him and nodded, thankful to have him by your side. Raising your chin up, you motioned for him to come closer and you kissed him on the lips. You were lost in the moment, until the voice of the doctor popped the bubble the two of you had made.

“Okay, mom and dad, you need to focus here, we’ve got one down and one to go!”


	8. How Did We Get So Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER BABY????!! SURPRISE DEAN! Dean and reader share some special moments with their babies, and we finally get to learn their names and see them meet their uncle Sam and uncle Cas (because he's their brother too)

“You did great (Y/N)! You okay?” you looked up at him and nodded, thankful to have him by your side. Raising your chin up, you motioned for him to come closer and you kissed him on the lips. You were lost in the moment, until the voice of the doctor popped the bubble the two of you had made.

“Okay, mom and dad, you need to focus here, we’ve got one down and one to go!” You Blinked.

“What?” You looked at the doctor like he was insane. What on earth was he talking about? “Look, if you’re trying to be funny, I’m really not in the mood…”

The doctor looked at you, a confused expression on his face as a nurse came over and took your daughter from your chest, you felt the loss immediately. Where were they taking her? “Don’t worry momma, I’m just going to take her over here and get her all cleaned up for you.” she cooed.

“What do you mean one down, one to go!?!” Dean asked suddenly. He reached to take your hand, worry written on his face.

“Your other baby. We need you to resume pushing on the next wave of contractions. You need to get ready.” 

“Wait, wait, wait.. There is only one baby! Only that one!” you pointed to the corner of the room where your daughter was being cleaned by a set of nurses.

“You didn’t know you were having twins?” the doctor asked, clearly becoming concerned about your lack of awareness.

“Twins?” Dean looked at you. “How could you not know?!” he asked accusingly.

“WELL I WASN’T EXACTLY LIVING IN BEVERLY HILLS DEAN!” you yelled back, becoming angry with him. “THEY PROBABLY DIDN’T HAVE THE MOST RELIABLE TECHNOLOGY!” He shrunk back away from you, but still kept hold of your hand.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

You felt the next wave of contractions. ‘Oh. My. God. This is really happening, there’s another baby in there’, you thought to yourself. You’re breathing became heavy once again as you glanced at Dean.

“Look.” Your head snapped back at the sound of the doctor’s voice. “We can work all this out later but (Y/N), I’m gonna need to you push on three… ready?” you nodded. On three you pushed with all of your strength, gripping Dean’s hand until his fingers turned blue.

“Alright, that’s good, you’re almost there…. and PUSH!” again you pressed down as Dean shifted next to you, peaking beside the doctor

“(Y/N) I CAN SEE IT’S HEAD!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Keep going, you’re doing great!”

“One more push!” there was so much commotion in the tiny room; normally you would have been overwhelmed, but all you could focus on was getting this baby out safely and making sure it was as healthy as it’s sister. You poured everything you had into pushing, and you were rewarded when you heard the sound of another baby crying in the room.

“It’s a girl!” Dean reached over and cut the cord as the doctor called out the time of birth. Once again you had a baby on your chest. It amazed you how you went from not knowing about her one minute, to falling in love with her in the next. She was smaller than her sister, but twice as loud. She may have been unnoticed before, but she certainly wasn’t going to stand for that anymore. You looked over to Dean who leaned over to hug you, and then gently rub the top of the baby’s head. You couldn’t believe it… you had two babies; two beautiful, wonderful, healthy baby girls. You couldn’t hold back the emotions bursting from your heart, and you began crying tears of joy.

She joined her sister and you watched as they were both measured and weighed. You took a moment to breathe.“(Y/N) you are amazing.” You smiled at Dean, but it turned into a frown when you remembered yelling at him.

“Dean, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to yell at you like that, I was panicking…” Dean cut you off with a kiss, and you instantly deflated.

“Hey, I understand. These things happen… apparently.”

You let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

After all three of you were cleaned up, the nurses placed both of your daughters against your chest before taking their leave. Dean slid in next to you, placing one arm at your side and the other around you and the girls. The two of you sat silently, studying the babies. They were very similar to each other, but not quite identical. The first baby looked like the both of you, but you were struggling to identify the features of the second. It was right there… but you couldn’t quite place them; it didn’t really matter. They were both beautiful. After a few moments, it dawned on you that you only had one name picked out.

“Dean, we don’t have two names,” you paused. “What are we going to do?”

“Well we know this one…” he lifted the first baby out of your arms, and held her against him, “is Sophia Grace.” You smiled as she shifted in his arms, snuggling closer into him. Your gaze returned to the baby still resting in your arms  
.  
“But who are you, little one?” you asked her sweetly. You and Dean sat there for a few minutes, looking at the tiny human, deep in thought. Her face was so sweet and innocent. She seemed to be in deep concentration too; her eyebrows bunched together as if she were solving a puzzle. Then it hit you.

“She looks like Sam.” you laughed, and looked up to Dean. You found him staring at her, a sad smile on his face.

“No. She looks like my mom.” He glanced up at you, a single tear rolling down his cheek. You moved closer and used your free arm to hold on to him. You knew how he felt, both of you having lost your parents. It saddened you to know that the girls would never know the wonderful people who had raised you, and for Dean that meant more than just a father and mother. You knew that had to be hard on him…and you also knew then, the name of your baby. 

“It suits her.” You said.

“Hmm?” Dean hummed lazily.

“Her name… it suits her.” He released a snicker.

“Are you going to tell me, or do I have to call her ‘kid’ for the rest of her life?” you smiled. You looked back down at her; her face had relaxed into a peaceful expression.

“Mary Ellen Winchester,” you whispered. Dean looked down at her and shook his head.

“(Y/N) you don’t have to do that…” you cut him off.

“I want to Dean. They were both important people to you, and that means that they are important to me.” He kissed you on the top of your head; a silent thank you in place of the words that he couldn’t grasp. You felt like everything was falling into place. Everyone was here together and… wait a minute.

“Dean, where is Sam?”

“Dammit!” he rose from the bed and slowly laid Sophia in your arms next to Mary, before running out of the room and racing to the waiting room. You were surprised a few seconds later, he returned with more than just his younger brother in tow. Sam and Cas walked into the room and stopped in their tracks. Their facial expressions were priceless; Sam’s jaw was on the floor, and Cas was sporting his head tilt with furrowed eyebrows.

“Well, when Dean said there was a surprise, I figured the kid was a boy or something. I didn’t think about twins!” Sam said, still in shock.

“Us either! Apparently we have a sneaky one in our midst.” You replied, motioning to Mary. “Cas, what are you doing here! I thought you were busy!” you asked.

“Well, I received a very nervous prayer from Dean. He was very concerned for your well-being, (Y/N).” You glanced at Dean, who looked back at you sheepishly. “I thought it would be good to come… But I was certain that appearing in the middle of things might be considered unacceptable, so I waited outside with Sam,” he explained.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. You’re their family too.”

Dean motioned for the boys to come closer before lifting Sophia and walking toward them. “Guys, I want you to meet Sophia Grace,” Sam held his arms out, excited to hold his niece. When Sam had her safely in his arms, Dean walked back and retrieved Mary. “…and Mary Ellen.” Sam’s face lit up, and he moved closer to Dean to get a better look.

“They’re beautiful. Congratulations you guys.” Sam said. Cas stood awkwardly, a step back, looking at the ground.

“Cas? Brother, you wanna hold her?” Cas looked up at Dean and gulped. He didn’t have much experience with children, or humans for that matter, and he didn’t know if holding Mary Winchester would be safe. He shook his head.

“No. Thank you, Dean.” He replied, not giving a reason. Dean looked a bit disappointed.

“It’s okay Cas, they don’t bite…yet.” Sam teased. Cas didn’t answer, just returned to looking at his shoes. You could feel the nervousness pouring off of him. You and Cas had always understood each other, in many ways, he was your best friend; a confidant when you couldn’t talk to the brothers, or just needed a good laugh. You had missed him in the last few months.

“Cas, come and sit by me,” you said, patting the space next to you. He walked over and sat down, back straight as an arrow. “You won’t hurt her Cas. It will be okay.” You reassured, putting a hand on his arm for comfort. He nodded and Dean approached the two of you, and sat down on the other side of Cas.

“Here, I’ll help you.” Gingerly, Dean placed Mary in Cas’ arms, keeping one hand under her body, and the other one behind her neck. “See, she’s not so bad.” Dean said. Cas seemed to ease up a little and his lips quirked up in a small smile.

“Yes. She is.. pretty cool, I suppose.” You couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped, from hearing Cas’ words. The sound seemed to frighten Sophia; Sam stood holding the crying baby, looking like a lost puppy. He rushed forward and placed her in your arms. You rocked Sophia in your arms until she calmed down, and Dean moved to take Cas’ place next to you with Mary.

“What happened to ‘they don’t bite’?” Dean asked, clearly trying to get under his brothers’ skin. Sam slapped him in the arm lightly, careful not to jostle the baby.

“Shut up, Jerk.”

“Make me, Bitch.” You and Cas shared a look as you rolled your eyes at the brothers. ‘Hopefully the girls will have more manners’ you thought.

After a few hours, Sam and Cas left the two of you alone with the girls, offering to stop by a store to get another crib and more supplies on the way back to the bunker. You were very thankful for Sam; you knew that he was going to be an amazing uncle, and it was nice to know that there was a third set of hands on deck if you needed them. You expected Cas would be a great step-uncle as well; it just might take him a little longer to figure it all out. When they had left, Dean had placed Sophia and Mary in their hospital cribs, and climbed in bed with you. You moved over and lay on your side. His arms wrapped around you and you felt him place a kiss to the back of your neck.

“Two babies…” you started.

“How did we get so lucky?” he asked, pulling you in closer.

“I have no idea,” you answered. “But, we are going to have our hands full. Are you ready for this?” you asked, turning around to face him.

“(Y/N), all my life I have been waiting for a family. Now I have two amazing daughters… I have you… I’ve never been more ready.” He whispered, he paused to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “I love you. You know that, right?” You thought back to eight months ago, when you discovered you were pregnant. At that time, you could have never imagined that life would lead you to this moment. You were so thankful that you were wrong about Dean; he really did love the girls and wanted to be there for them, and for you. It was crazy that you had thought he would act any way other than what he was. Raising twins was not going to be easy. It was going to be full of dirty diapers, all nighters, and probably a lot of frustration. But, it was also going to be full of love.

“Yeah” you answered, pressing your lips to his, “I love you too.”


	9. Epilogue Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months later, and Dean and Reader are finally leaving the girls with their uncle Sam for a night out. Let the new parent separation anxiety ensue. I should also mention that there is some making out and suggestive talk in this chapter. Nothing too serious but I thought I would throw it out there.

“(Y/N), will you calm down? The girls will be fine.” Dean laughed. 

“I don’t know, Dean maybe I should call…” you took your cell phone from your purse and began to dial a phone number.

“Stop.” He interrupted, gently taking the phone from your hands. “They’re in good hands.”

“I know they are, but I can’t help but worry, Dean. I’ve never left them before.” Sophia and Mary were four months old, and they had you tied around their little fingers. You had spent every second with them since they were born, and when you left them at the bunker several hours earlier; you felt like you were abandoning them. It tore at your heart. “Just let me call one last time, and I promise I wont ask again for the rest of the night.” You pleaded with him. He rolled his eyes at you, but handed you the phone anyway.

“Fine. But this is the last time.” You smiled, as you finished dialing the number. The phone picked up after the first ring.

“Yes (Y/N), they are still asleep, no they are not crying,” Sam said before you could ask.

“Okay, okay. I get it. I’m crazy.” You replied.

“Look, I’ve got things handled here. Just enjoy your date.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

“Dean’s the only one that can call me that” Sam replied.

“Sammy,” you said with a pretend-stern voice, obviously teasing your friend.

“Yeah okay… whatever (Y/N). The girls are fine, just try and have a mushy, gross date with my brother.” You smiled at his tone and let out a small laugh.

“I’ll try. Call me if anything…”

“Goodbye (Y/N),” Sam said, cutting you off.

“Alright, alright, I can take a hint. Bye SAMMY” Dean chuckled as you closed the phone and handed it over the table to him. The two of you were eating a nice romantic dinner in your favorite Italian restaurant in one of their small corner booths. It was close to Valentines Day, and the place was decorated for the occasion. Strings of lights hung across the high-pitched ceiling, dropping just low enough to cast a dreamy glow on the patrons. Red roses and tea candles adorned every table in the dinning room, and you had to admit, it was all very breathtaking. Any normal girl wouldn’t have been this distracted, but you on the other hand… Poor Dean had been putting up with your constant worrying and phone calls all evening.

“See? Fine. Now, where were we?” he said, putting the phone in his pocket. Reaching across the table, he took your hand and rubbed small circles on its back. You could feel the blood slowly rushing to your face at his touch. The two of you had been together for a long time, but you still felt like a schoolgirl who had a crush on the star football player every time. Dean raised your hand and pressed his lips to the palm, smiling as he did so.

“You look beautiful tonight, did I mention that?” He had actually told you that tonight…. several times in fact. You rolled your eyes at his compliment because you knew what he was up to.

“Is that your best line, Dean Winchester? Because I have to say, I’m a little disappointed.” You teased.

“Honey if you think that’s my best line, it’s been too long.” Well, he wasn’t lying. Sure, you had been romantic while you were pregnant but since the girls were born… not so much. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to be, you were just so busy taking care of the girls and you were tired… a lot. But tonight you didn’t have anything to do but be in love with your best friend. While you were worried to be away from the girls for the first time, you were excited to have this time with Dean.

You smiled and took a sip of your water. Dean looked around the small restaurant at the other couples enjoying their evening. He nodded, as if deciding on something before slowly placing his napkin on the table. He moved around the table toward the middle of the curved bench, closing the gap between you. You shifted into him, allowing him to place his arm around you. You couldn’t help but laugh when he kissed your cheek.

“Well?” You asked, expectantly, “Let’s hear them.” Dean smirked, enjoying the moment… enjoying you.

“Your eyes are like an ocean, I could be lost in them forever,” he said, in the cheesiest voice he could muster. “If I could, I would rearrange the alphabet and put ‘u’ and ‘I’ together.” You laughed loudly at his corny pick up lines before kissing him lightly on the lips.

“You know? You are one lucky man. If you didn’t already have me, I’m not sure I would be picking up what you’re laying down in front of me” you joked, knowing full well that he could get you anytime he wanted. He smiled warmly at your teasing, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

“I am though. The luckiest man on the entire planet.” He reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, causing you blush… again. “Not only do I have the privilege of kissing the smartest, most beautiful, badass woman any time she’ll allow me to…” he stopped momentarily to shift his body to face you, coming even closer. “She’s the mother of my two perfect baby girls… the most wonderful mother I could have ever imagined for my children. Watching you take care of them, it’s breathtaking.” 

Your eyes began forming tears at his generous words, and you stopped breathing momentarily when he cupped your face with his hands and kissed you sweetly on the mouth. You melted into him, kissing him back happily. After a few moments he moved your hair from the other side of your neck, leaving it bare to the world. He trailed kisses along the side of your face and to your ear where he nibbled the lobe, something that always made you laugh, until he reached your neck. You felt like a teenager again, the rush that came with being with Dean was something you would never be able to hold a candle to. His tender kisses and sweet words were enough to drive you crazy, and you struggled to keep your breathing under control. You sighed when he finally pulled away, leaving you somewhat frazzled. 

“How was that for my best line.” You pulled back and looked at him, openly amused by his jesting. He laughed when you gave him a look and punched him lightly in the arm. You smiled at each other for a moment before kissing again, this time initiated by you.

“Well it worked,” you whispered pulling away.

“Did it?” He said, catching his breath.

“Yeah, I’d say you caught me.” 

“Really?” He said, raising his eyebrows in question. You nodded.

“For good.” The two of you were brought out of your extremely private moment when your waitress, a teenage girl with glasses, gave you a small cough. You looked at her apologetically, knowing that your closeness probably embarrassed her. You smiled at her, trying to ease the awkwardness in the air. It seemed to work and she gave you a small smile back.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I thought you would um….” She looked down at the floor, “like the check.”

“You have no idea.” Dean replied. You turned to look at him before elbowing him in the ribs.

“Dean. Cut it out.” you scolded. You returned your gaze to the poor girl standing at the table, and reached for the check. “I’m sorry about him. He’s a child.” She held back a laugh as she handed you bill.

“It’s alright ma’am. My parents still act like that, and they’ve been married for almost 20 years.” She said quietly before taking her leave.

“Did you see the look on her face?” Dean said, now openly laughing. You gave him a disapproving look before giving in and releasing a small chuckle.

“You shouldn’t have done that to that poor girl. She’s probably scarred for life.” Dean gave you a look as he took out his wallet. “Okay, okay,” you conceded, “her face was priceless.”

“Don’t worry, with the tip I’m leaving her she will be able to afford a therapy session.” He replied, taking out enough cash to cover the bill and a sizeable tip. 

“Good Man.” You said, tapping the top of his hand.

“Ha ha… Let’s get out of here shall we?” The two of you stood from your table and walked toward the exit, only stopping so Dean could retrieve your wrap from the coat check and help you with it. In the parking lot, Dean opened the car door for you, and waited until you were securely inside before closing it behind you. You watched fondly as he got into the car and began sifting through the cassettes in the old box under the seat. 

He was interrupted by the ding of his cell phone. He placed the box down and turned all of his attention to the screen. He beamed at it before turning it to face you. You took the phone from him, and examined the text message. It read ‘woke up for snuggles’. Attached was a photo of Sam sitting in the nursery, rocking Sophia and Mary. All three of them appeared to be fast asleep and cuddled close together.

“Who sent this?”

“Cas.” You gave Dean a look. “What? Did you think you were the only parent who checked up on the girls tonight?” You snickered.

“No. But I wasn’t expecting a text message from Castiel. What on Earth is he doing at the bunker?”

“I may have asked him to swing by and check on Sam.”

“Really, Dean?” He shrugged.

“I trust Sam completely, but….” He squirmed in his seat, “the girls can be a lot.” 

“Oh I know…” you teased. He had given you so much grief over the last few hours about checking on the girls and he had been doing the same thing the whole time! You couldn’t help but feel relieved though. The picture had given you a peace of mind knowing how loved and protected your girls were.

“You ready to go home?” You smiled and nodded, leaning back in your seat as Dean pulled out onto the road. You looked over at him, finally feeling that everything in your life was the way it should be. You thought about how lucky you were that things turned out the way they did. A few years ago, you didn’t have anything. You were alone and had a feeling that you would always be that way. Oh how things had changed…. You had everything you needed now. You had the man of your dreams sitting next you, holding you hand. You had two beautiful daughters, who you love with every fiber of your being. You finally had the brother you had always wanted, and a friend you never had. You finally had a family, and a home. 

To think, it all started with two little lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE FOLKS (literally). Thank you for all of your kudos and comments! I enjoyed writing this so much!


End file.
